


Hongjoong is a coffee, Seonghwa is a creamer

by smilehoongya



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilehoongya/pseuds/smilehoongya
Summary: just read the title are you stupid or something
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	Hongjoong is a coffee, Seonghwa is a creamer

In the midst after any winter morning is the best time to grab a coffee. To fill up your stomach with the nice warm feeling of that bean juice. One particular evening a man named hongjoong went out to fill his morning routine of fueling him self with this juice. On this trip, he did not know he'd meet a young, cool man like....  
any who....  
Hongjoong went up to the counter to order his bean juice: black bean juice, nothing else with it. He was a man of tradition and standards. Black was the only way to maintain this mainly look about him, he felt stronger than he was. Hongjoong was in fact i small man, so small that another young man who came to fuel his needs of the beans ran into him. This man unlike Hongjoong liked his coffee seeat, filled with creamer, sugar, and syrups. He even once in awhile would ask for a frape even in the cold winter: a lunatic some would say, but others would call it dedication. When they collided together their coffees spilt together creating a new master piece. A coffee that was perfect, They were perfect. They balanced each other out. The end


End file.
